Please be my any kind of girl
by Choclatelover101
Summary: What happens when the guys are filming a music video and they need partners. James being the only one without a girlfriend needs to find a partner urgently. Will Katie help James or let her over protective Boyfriend Kyle tell her what to do? JATIE
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ever story published or written by me if you could please review and tell me what I can improve on and stuff I would REALLY appreciate it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing associated with Big Time Rush (sadly) **

James POV

It was Saturday afternoon and I sat on the orange coach in the living room flipping through a magazine, when Logan, Carlos and Kendall walked in.

Carlos came jumping over to me "James James James!" he screamed

I chuckled to myself at his childishness "What are you so worked up about?" I asked

"Something amazing, something awesome, something that's never happened before"

"You got a date?" I joked

Logan and Kendall who were already seated next to me laughed.

"Haha very funny James I don't think I'm going to tell you any more"

"Okay so I guess I won't tell you where the last corndog is..."

"Awww but I thought I ate the last one" he whined

"Nope... I hid it" I teased

"Okay fine were making the music video for 'Any kind of guy'!" he said excitedly

"Are you serious !" I screamed

Carlos nodded furiously

"

Yup" Kendall interrupted "We start filming next week and I can't wait"

I was really excited about this we've been working in the studio for weeks and now we finally get to have some fun. My imagination was going wild with ideas and thoughts about how it would all come together. I was brought back to reality by Kendall's cellphone.

"Hello" he said into the phone "Oh hey Gustavo... yeah sure we'll be there in five" He put his phone down and looked up at us.

"Gustavo wants us to go down to the studio to start discussing the music videos" he said answering our curios looks.

"What music video?" I looked up to see Katie standing in the hall looking at us.

Katie's POV

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Kyle. He was new in town and I had only recently met him, but he was a nice guy so I agreed to go on a out with him. We were going to the beach, so I decided to dress casually, in my black tank top with a pair of denim shorts.

I heard the boys in the living room and they were being noisy so I went to see what all the racket was about.

James POV

Katie walked into the room waiting for an answer, I moved up a bit so she could sit down next to me.

"Well baby sis Big Time Rush" Kendall said "Is making a music video for "Any Kind of Guy"

"OMG I'm so happy for you guys!" she exclaimed "What can you tell me?" she asked with a smile

"Sorry Katie but we've already said to much" Logan explained "I don't think Griffin would be happy, he wants this to be a surprise for our fans"

"Dude! She's my sister" Kendall complained

"Kendall I don't mind I like surprises"

"You see you get worked up about the silliest things"

"Yeah but..."

"But what?" And with that the they started another one of there many arguments.

Katie and I couldn't help but laugh at their foolishness.

"So what you up to today kiddo? Wanna come to the studio with us ?"

"Nah, it's cool I have plans today"

Just then the doorbell rang "That must be Kyle" she said as she got up

"Kyle?"

"Yeah silly my date tonight"

Date? Katie...my Katie had a date.

"James?" Katie called

I looked up at her

"Could you get the door for me while I get my purse?"

"Yeah sure"

Why did I feel like this? Katie was growing up I mean she's 16 she should go on dates. But somehow I new that wasn't the reason.

When I opened the door there was a boy about Katie's age.

"Hi" he said "I'm Kyle is Katie here?"

"Umm yeah she's getting her purse do you wanna come inside"

Katie came up from behind me "Hey Kyle we can leave now I'm ready"

"Great" he said as he took her hand which for some reason made me feel sick

"Bye James, I"'ll see you guys later"

"Bye" I whispered trying to ignore the sick feeling i had in my stomach.

**Hey so how did you like it... or not like it please review I would like to know that I'm not really talking to myself :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James POV

The guys and I had just walked into the studio where Kelly was seated "Hey guys" she said

"Gustavo's waiting for you in his office"

"Thanks Kelly" Kendall said "Is he in a good or bad mood?"

"Unfortunately bad... he just got some news about the..." she looked up at our curios faces "Why don't I just let him tell you'

"Um ok sure" 

We walked down the hall towards Gustavos office "What do you think Kelly was talking about ?" Logan asked

"I'm not sure" I answered "But I think were going to find out" I said as I pointed towards Gustvos door.

His door was opened as he shouted into his phone "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET THEM HERE BY NOON...I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID PRICE JUST GET THEM TO ME!" He screamed into the phone "Good" he said slightly softer and snapped the phone shut. He looked over at us and waved us in.

"Hey Gustavo, whats with all the screaming?" Kendall asked

"Whats with all the screaming, you want know whats with all the screaming huh?" he asked angrily

"Well that was the question"

"Ok if you wanna know I'll tell you" he screamed at us "Griffin needs this music video done a few weeks early"

"So...?"

"SO! so we have to start a few weeks earlier... so like today"

"Today! Know?" I asked

"Yes know you idiot"

"OMG that's not going to work I still need time to get the perfect hair for the perfect scene, and I need to get the perfect clothes and I just NEED to be perfect!"

They all rolled there eyes at me.

"I don't care about you trying to be perfect I have more important things to worry about"

Trying to be perfect? I don't try I just am

"Ok so dogs I need to see you and your girlfriends at the beach in twenty minutes"

"Wait what I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Well I don't care I just want to see you and a girl at the beach, get it? Got it? Know go?"He said as we all hurried out.

"What am I going to do? I don't have a girlfriend"

"Oh come on your thee James Diamond" Logan said "It can't be that hard to find a date and if the face doesn't work...which I'm sure it won't" he whispered to Kendall

"Hey I heard that"

"You were suppose to, and like I was saying if the face doesn't work just tell them they're going to be in a music video, that should help.

"Thats not a bad idea Logan..thanks" I said as I ran to my car.

Katie POV

Kyle and I walked hand in hand down the beach. It was really hot so I was happy with my choice of clothing. It was just past noon and I planned to spend the rest of the evening with Kyle so we had time to spare. As we walked we past a big white tent and it seemed like a camera crew were setting up as well.

"What do you think thats about" Kyle asked

"I'm not sure but I'd like to know"

We were now a few feet away from the tent, which wasn't very far away from the shore.

"Ok then why don't we sit down here for a while and see what happens if its something boring we can move along, is that cool" he asked sweetly

I couldn't help but smile as I responded "Sure sounds fun"

Kyle placed a huge blanket on the floor. He gestured for me to sit. I giggled as I did. We sat there for a while talking about life before L.A. It was really fun talking to Kyle because he understood what it's like to leave so much behind.

James POV

So apparently the only girl in the Palm Woods who was desperate enough to except my invitation was curly hair Jennifer, because she was my only option I had to take her. On our way to the beach she demanded I take her somewhere to eat to make it count as a date,I mean come on your going to play my (James Diamonds) love interest shouldn't that be enough... apparently not.

By the time she was ready to leave I was sure I was late so I decided to stop at some dodgy drive through and got her a burger. She complained at first but in the end she ate it happily.

We got to the beach and we walked down the beach as she hung onto me annoyingly... ugh I NEED a better date someone help me.

Katie POV

We sat there in silence for a while it was kinda awkward I thought these moments were suppose to be sweet but in my situation apparently not. After a while Kyle stood up and I looked at him curiously.

"I'm just going to get us some ice cream I'm boiling"

"Yeah that sounds great do you want me to come with you"

"Nah it's cool you should stay guard so if anything happens you can tell me when I get back"

"Yeah sure" I smiled

Just before Kyle turned around to leave James and curly haired Jennifer came up from behind him.

"Hey guys" James greeted "I almost forgot you guys are on a date tonight silly me"

"Yeah what are you two doing here?" I asked

James was about to answer when Jennifer answered "We're on a date"

For some reason that felt like someone had stabbed me. James on a date with Jennifer? Sure he was a player but he deserved someone better than her. I felt my face frown, it was like I had no control over my body.

James seamed to notice my reaction "It's not a real date, it just for the music video" he explained

"I thought you guys only start shooting next week"

"Well Griffin changed the date"

"Aww Jamie I'm sure you'll do fine" I said using his pet name (which I knew he hated)

"Aww Kit-kat you know how much I hate that name"

"And you know how much I hate that name" I said through gritted teeth

I saw Kyle standing there looking a little uncomfortable. I felt bad cos James and I had known one another for my entire life, and if I was being honest I felt allot closer to James than Carlos or Logan.

"Uh Kyle you remember James"

"Yeah I remember" he said in an uncomfortable tone "I think I'm going to go get our stuff, anyone want anything?"

"Could you get me a bottled water, I feel weird"

"Sure" he said as he walked of

"So how you been Kit-kat"he said as he sat down next to me

I gave him the death glare "Your going to pay for that later, and you just saw me like an hour ago"

"Well I worry about you" he said sweetly

I felt my cheeks heat up so I looked down hoping James wouldn't see

"Hey Kaite, do you think your boyfriend would know to get me sparkling water?" Jennifer interrupted

"I'm not sure" I answered truthfully

"Ugh I'll be back" she said as she ran of in Kyles direction

I rolled my eyes at her

"Seriously James, Jennifer of all the people in the world JENNIFER?"

"It's not my fault" he said moving closer to me "She was the only one available"

"Haha poor Jamie"

"Ok so enough about me, hows your date with Kyle?"

"I'm not sure, I mean I really like him and he's sweet and stuff but it's kinda awkward sometimes"

"Kit-kat do you need a hug"

I rolled my eyes but nodded. He opened up his arms for me. We sat there for a while,it was nice being in his arms, he was warm and welcoming. "You just need some time to get used to one another" he said as he put his chin on my head

"Like you and me"

"Like you and me" he repeated

"Umm I thought this my date" I turned around to see Kyle and Jennifer. James and I both stood up stepping away from each other.

"It's not what it looks like Kyle" I explained "We're just friends"

"Really? Because it never look like it"

"Please believe me Kyle" I pleaded, stepping away from James towards him

"Yeah Kyle, why would I want to date Katie she's my best friends little sister"

That hurt a lot, I don't know why but it just hurt to know he only thought of me as that.

"Fine" Kyle said stubbornly

I had to admit his attitude was getting really annoying.

James POV

"Yeah Kyle, why would I want to date Katie she's my best friends little sister"

As I said the words I realised they weren't as true as I'd once thought I saw Katie differently she was older she was more than that and I needed some time to think this through, but know wasn't the time.

"Fine" Kyle said stubbornly

Katie deserved better but I wasn't going to be the on to tell her.

"Guys" Jennifer said "I don't feel so good" And with that she choked up some really disgusting stuff that made me want to puke myself.

"Oh my gosh Jennifer are you ok?"

She shook her head "I need to go home, I think I got food poisoning"

"Ok I'll go get one of the assistance to take you"

"Thanks"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples Thank you so so so so so so so so so much for all the alerts, favourites and the reviews, and I'm really sorry for not saying thank you for the reviews on chapter 2, I'm really forgetful. So here's chapter 3 hope you like it :D**

James POV

After I got one of the assistance to take Jennifer home something hit me, I don't have a "girlfriend". Gustavo was going to kill me. I walked away from the parking lot towards the beach on my way to the tent Katie asked if she could come with me, she wanted to say hi to Kendall. Kyle tagged along, he said he was going to get bored sitting alone but I had a feeling it had something to do with not trusting me with Katie.

We reached the tent to see Kendall and Gustavo close to the entrance.

"James" Gustavo said sounding relieved "Where have you been all the girls are already in hair and make up. I'm surprised" he said know talking to Kendall "You actually let Katie do this"

"Katie do what?" he asked then he finally got it "JAMES THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL YOU ARE DOING THIS MUSIC VIDEO WITH MY _BABY_ SISTER!" he screamed, his face getting red

"What?" Kyle,Katie and I all screamed. Kyle more angry than confused

"Katie isn't going to do the music video with me"

"Then who is?" Gustavo asked angry

"Uhh"

"Jennifer was but she got sick and had to go home" Katie explained for me I smiled at her

"What we need someone who will be able to come to set for the next few weeks, and we need them now because the scene has to be done during sun...TODAY" Gustavo said hurriedly starting to get mad...again

We all looked at Katie. She looked up and her face turned from normal to shocked

"No no no no no no" she said shaking her head

"Even I agree baby sister, and you know how much it would annoy me to see you with James"

"Hey whats wrong with James" I asked, no one paid attention me.

"What do I get?" Katie asked

"You get to play me girlfriend obviously" as always no one paid attention to what I say

"Katie you'd be helping me a lot especially since James can be such a douche" Gustavo said "Your the only one I know who can control him"

"Hello, extremely hot pop star standing right here"

"Fine, I'll do it" she gave in

Wait what did she just say she'd do it that means weeks of working with Katie, I couldn't contain it any more. I walked...ran over to here and gave her the biggest huge ever. I felt here arms wrap around my neck and she buried her face in my chest.

I knew what I was doing was an over reaction but I just felt the need to hold her right there and then.

"Thank you" I whispered to her

"Anything for you Jamie"

I moved my hands that were wrapped around her, to her waist and tickled her. She giggled out of my imbrace.

We looked up to see Kendall and Kyle frowning at us while Gustavo smiled

"I think Jennifer getting sick is the best thing that happened to this music video"

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Kyle asked sounding annoyed

"Can you not see how cute they are" Gustavo said and I have to admit it was really weird "Ok so Katie I need you to go to make up and James you wait here with the other guys"

"Sure" we both said together

Katie POV

"Sure" James and I said together

"Katie I think I'm going to go know"

"OK I said I'm really sorry about this"

He just nodded then left. I felt bad we were suppose to be on a date but instead I was going to be James "girlfriend" really I wasn't disapointed I was looking forward to working with James.

I walked into the hair and make up area to see Jo, Camille and Stephanie.

"Hey guys" I said

"Katie!" Camille screamed as they all got up to hug me.

"What are you doing here?" Jo asked

'Well..." I said nervously I felt weird about this, they were so close to there specific guy but James and I were just friends, but I decided to tell them I would have to at some time "..I'm sort of here for James"

"You mean like your going to be in the music video"

"Hmm I always thought you would be cute together"

"No were not together I'm just helping him out"

"If you say so" Camille said not convinced "But you can't lie to use we know your happy to do it"

"Yeah, you can tell us Katie" Stephanie said

"You people are going mad!" I laughed

"Yeah but.." Joe started

"Hey,You must be Katie" said a petite girl she looked like she was around twenty-five years old.

"Thats me" I said relieved I didn't have to answer anymore questions

"OK just sit there and so I can get started with you" she said ,so I'm guessing she's the stylist for the girls.

I sat down on a high black chair waiting for...for... the stylist.

"Hey so Katie.." she said as she started playing with my hair "What do you want to do with your hair"

"I'm not sure, I'm not even sure what I have to do" I admitted "But it's really hot so I don't want it to get in the way"

"OK" she said with a smile "Gustavo already made it clear what he wants me to do with your make-up, so just close your eyes and let me do my magic"

I was worried that Gustavo told her about the kind of make-up she was going to use, but I desided not think about it very much.

"OK, we're done" she said happily

I opened my eyes to see that my long brown hair was in a high pony tail and my fringe was straightened down over my forehead. My make-up was very subtle, my lipgloss was a very light pink, the eyeshadow I had on was a light brown, I also had mascara on my eyelashes which I loved because of how long my eyelashes looked.

"Thank you so much" I said as I stood up to hug her "By the way I never got your name"

"Angie" she said

"Thank you Angie" I said as I turned to leave but walked straight into James

"Wow" he said when he looked at me "You look ho..awesome" he changed his words when he saw Kendall

"Hey baby sis, I think there waiting for you in wardrobe"

"OK then I'd better go then" I said this time making to the door

When I got to wardrobe the girls were already dressed awesomely.

"Hey guys where do I get my clothes from"

"There on that rack over there" Stephanie said as she pointed towards the corner if the room "And you can change in that room there"

"Thanks Stephanie" I said as I walked over to the rack, then to the change room.

I walked out of the dressing room wearing black skinny jeans with a purple top that was of the shoulder, tight at the bottom loose at the top.

"Hey Katie when did you get here" Logan asked as he walked over to give me a hug.

"Didn't James tell you" I said as I let go "I'm his 'partner' for today"

"Haha seriously, be sure not to get to comfortable with him would kill you"

I laughed at that "I'll try"

"OK guys I need all of you out of here and onto the sand,we start shooting in five" Gustavo screamed

James who had just walked out of the dressing room, looked over at me and smiled

**So hey... again, I really need you guyses (is that a word) opinion on what to do with Kyle, should I keep him around and let him cause problems or let him slowly disappear. Please tell me what you think about this story in general it means the world to me. :D So thanks again for all the alerts, favourites and reviews. You guys are the bestest (OK I know that's not a word)**


End file.
